


Love Makes

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Futurefic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-13
Updated: 2005-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark-in-college holiday schmoop. Written for the Smallville Under Snowfall challenge (2004).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Makes

## Love Makes

by philtre

<http://stopawhile.com>

* * *

A/N: This fic was written for the Smallville Under Snowfall challenge (<http://www.smallvilleundersnowfall.illuminatedtext.com/>). Retitled because 2AM titling of fics are not advisable. 

* * *

First year Bio was invented for the sole purpose of torturing undergraduates. 

There could be no other possible explanation. Evil professors and TAs congregated together in a secret cave somewhere and plotted the eventual implosion of first year Bio students' brains while gleefully rubbing their hands together and howling with maniacal laughter. 

He planted his forehead on his desk and cursed the counselor who convinced him that 'diversity is of the utmost importance at an undergraduate level.' Clark didn't want _options_ , he wanted - he wanted his brain back in one piece. Please. 

With a whimper, he turned his head slightly to eye the clock next to his bed. Ah hell, six fifty-four. At any second, Lex was going to barge in, pissed as hell that Clark was still in a ratty, old T-shirt and boxers that have definitely seen better days. If only Clark could summon the resolve to move his limbs. 

"Clark, are you- You're not dressed." 

Some days, Lex's powers of observation just _blew_ his mind. 

He lifted his head and put on his most pathetic looking face. "They invented first year Bio to torture students." 

Lex tilted his head sympathetically. "It's true. A clandestine society meets every Friday for a pint of virgin undergraduate blood and a good laugh over your quizzes and labs." 

"I _knew_ it," Clark replied as he dropped his head to the desk again. 

"But regardless, good little boys on scholarships need to get dressed and make an appearance at the faculty's Christmas fundraiser." 

In the background, he could hear Lex rooting through his closet. Really, what was the point? There was only one suit in there that Lex would find passably acceptable. 

"Is this all you have? Isn't the suit I bought you last year?" More rustling. "We have got to buy you more suits. Don't you get money from your scholarship?" 

Clark turned to frown at Lex's back. "For Armani suits?" 

"Point taken." With a shrug, Lex tossed the suit on the bed and returned to sifting through his shirts. "What happened to the royal blue shirt you had?" 

Fire spitting mutant. "Uhm. Spaghetti. Accident. _Big mess_." 

Lex turned to shoot him a mildly disturbed look. "Wear a bib next time." 

"I'll keep that in mind," Clark murmured as he flipped through the pages of his lecture notes. How was it that the girls in his class always seemed to have such neat notes? Girls and that guy who sat on the right hand side, third row. Must be some kind of mutant power that allowed you to write coherently at superspeed while the lecturer flipped through slides faster than Clark could form a thought. Devious. 

"Please tell me you have a tie." 

"Why do I have to go? This has nothing to do with me. At all!" Wow. He was really whiney. 

"It's good for you; practice your networking skills. Besides, I might die of boredom if you're not there." Lex opened and closed several of his drawers. "Tie?" 

"Yeah, sure. Top drawer." 

"From this decade? Or the last?" Lex held up several ties and eyed them with more than a little disdain. 

"Hey!" he exclaimed in an offended tone, "That belonged to my dad." 

"That explains so much. Ah well, I probably have an extra tie in the limo." Lex threw the ties back into the drawer and slammed it shut as he whirled around. "Don't just sit there. Get changed. Being fashionably late only works for beautiful, young women and rich, old men. And _you_ , are neither." 

Blinking tiredly as he stood up, Clark reached behind to pull off his T-shirt and started to pull on the pants when Lex tossed a pair of boxer-briefs at him, hitting him square on the face. 

"Wouldn't want you all bunched up." 

Clark looked down at the boxer-briefs in his hand, then up at Lex, who just stood there, staring at him. _One second_. Clark was _not_ comfortable enough in his skin to strip naked in front of Lex. _Two seconds_. Especially not when Lex was giving him that I-dare-you little lift of his eyebrow and it was just the two of them in his extremely small dorm room. Whoa! Too many fantasies rolled into one. 

Smirking, Lex swept by him with a friendly pat on the shoulder. 

"I'll wait in the car." 

* * *

Dinner was painful. There was no other way to describe it. Two hours of long, boring speeches doled out in monotonous drones. And in between, the incessant chatting of the unnaturally thin woman next to him, whose face was so stretched and frozen that she could barely move her lips. On and on she went about her daughter, who was pre-law at Yale, and her son, who was a 'free-spirited and creative soul, unwilling to be bound by the strictures of conventionalism.' How _much_ did he not care? Oh. My. God. 

Finally, when dinner was over, he tried desperately to politely leave, but he couldn't even get a word in edgewise. Every time he started to make his excuses, he was treated to yet another delightful story about the woman's exceptionally brilliant and charming children. 

"Mrs. Appleton, you look absolutely ravishing tonight. Red is definitely your color." 

Clark grinned gratefully at Lex. _My hero_. 

"Oh Lex, you flatterer you." Mrs. Appleton winked. Which in itself was a horrifying sight. "By the way-" 

"I think that Emily Johnson mentioned that her son just got into Johns Hopkins." 

"Really?" Mrs. Appleton brightened instantly as she surveyed the crowd. "If you'll excuse me, I must speak to Emily." 

As Mrs. Appleton scurried off, Clark bumped Lex with his shoulder. "You look _ravishing_ , Mrs. Appleton." 

"You should just thank me graciously." 

"Oh believe you me, I do." 

Lex smiled warmly at him over his glass of champagne. "You okay?" 

"All right," Clark shrugged noncommittally. 

"Come on." Lex snorted disbelieving as he placed his glass on the tray of a passing waiter. "It's closing in on eleven; I think we can make a safe, unnoticeable exit." 

* * *

Minutes later, ensconced in the cozy confines of Lex's limo, Clark stretched out luxuriously, easing all the muscles that had tensed up in the several hours of socializing with Metropolis' finest. Beside him, Lex was sipping on a glass of water, laughing softly to himself. 

"Laughing at lesser beings is uncharitable." 

Lex took yet another sip of his drink before tilting his head accommodatingly. "You still hungry?" 

"Uhm well." Clark's stomach growled in displeasure as it remembered the little dried up piece of beef they had tried to tell him was dinner. 

Lex leaned forward with a grin and rapped on the window. "Back to the penthouse please." 

* * *

It was always with a certain amount of glee that Clark watched Lex performed 'domestic' acts such as laying out the ingredients for a sandwich. They were sitting together on the kitchen counter, chowing down on smoked chicken sandwiches while Clark talked about the unreasonable expectations of Biology lecturers and Lex made sympathetic sounds at appropriate intervals. 

When they finished their meal, Lex started clearing up while nonchalantly asking, "So, what are your Christmas plans?" 

Clark shrugged. "Home to Smallville and mom and dad." 

"Oh. Good." 

Clark smiled at him. "You know. Parents." 

Lex turned away quickly, but not before Clark caught the look of loneliness on his face. 

"Lex," he said softly as he reached out to touch Lex's arm. 

The Lex turned to glare at him with pure fury. His expression fairly radiating with heated annoyance. _Don't pity me_. 

Lonely. Lex was so lonely. And sad. How could Clark have not noticed how sad he was? 

He moved in closer, backing Lex against the kitchen counter. As if stepping into Lex's personal space would give him insight to this side of Lex, where it wasn't all bravado and sweeping gestures, a big 'fuck you, lick my boots' to the world. 

Lex's palms rose instantly against his chest, trying to push him away. 

He could see it in Lex's eyes. _What are you doing_? _You don't know what you're doing_. _You don't want this, Clark_. What the hell did Lex know about what he wanted anyway? 

And so he pressed his advantage again. 

His lips were unexpectedly soft and when he started kissing Clark back, it was _so_ good. One moment he was frozen in Clark's arms, and the next, he had slung an insistent arm around Clark's neck, dragging their bodies closer together. The sudden hunger in Lex's kisses nearly drowned him in their intensity, their ferociousness. So he closed his eyes, surrendering to Lex's will. Lifting when Lex's hands pulled his shirt up, turning when Lex nudged his shoulder. 

And when they tumbled into Lex's lush bed, he merely sighed contently, satisfied with rubbing himself up against Lex's thigh. It was every teenaged fantasy of his come true to be this close to Lex, to have the thrumming of Lex's arousal beating against his skin. But no amount of imagination would have supplied the image of Lex's head tipping backwards, his lush lips parting in a soundless sigh. 

Their bodies moved together, urgent thrusts that tapped into Clark so deeply that his body was tingling with sensations. He could feel Lex's body straining up against him, could feel him breathing in with soft, sweet gasps. It was intoxicating. Maybe crazy even. 

He didn't know what was going through Lex's mind. If this was maybe some act of lonely desperation on Lex's part; dear God, he didn't think that he would be able to pretend like everything was perfectly normal if that was the case because it would never be 'normal' again between them. Not now when he finally got to see this side of Lex. 

Feeling suddenly short of breath, Clark started to pull away, but then he was staring down at Lex's face; his lips slightly swollen and slick, eyes heavy with lust as they lifted to meet Clark's eyes, and he whispered Clark's name with the same desperation as the grip he had on Clark's arm. He found that he couldn't help himself, and his hips were rocking against Lex's almost urgently; his body shuddering with each slide of their cocks rubbing together. Once, twice, maybe three times and they were both coming in a hot, wet rush. 

* * *

Clark stretched widely, his arms and legs sprawling in broad, sweeping motions. Quite obviously, he wasn't in his very tiny dorm room bed. He sat up groggily and looked around, feeling crusty and a little disappointed at the empty bed. 

Pulling on his boxers and pants, he looked around the room for his shirt. Oh right, in the kitchen. For the best anyway, since he really needed to wash up a little. Not a shower. Just a quick wipe so he'd be able to face Lex without blushing twenty shades of red. 

As he walked past Lex's study, he could hear the tapping of a keyboard, but he went with the gut feeling that waking up alone after mind-numbingly good sex was probably not a good omen. He had to be fully dressed for this one. 

Standing at the door to the study, watching as Lex studiously ignored him, Clark gave a silent thanks to his instincts. Good call. 

"Hey." 

Lex's eyes flickered up and dropped again quickly. "Do you need me to call Mark to send you home?" 

Ah. 

So that's how they were going to play it. 

All right. 

"Nah. Dad always said a little fresh air never hurt anyone," he replied with perhaps a little forced cheerfulness. 

Plastering a huge smile on his face, he sauntered behind the desk and gave Lex a wet kiss on his bald head. 

"See ya." 

* * *

It took incredible self-restraint, but Clark managed to stay away from Lex's until after his Bio midterm, which, he was fairly certain, he passed. The two-and-a-half-hour exam from _hell_ was nothing compared to the sheer will-power that was required to stop him from calling Lex whenever he was bored out of his mind. 

Regardless, Clark couldn't be blamed for breaking down the minute his midterm was over. Be reasonable. 

"Uh- Hi." Clark suppressed a grin at Lex's evident surprise. 

"Hey. You busy?" he asked, even as he was pushing by Lex. 

"No- Not really." Lex followed him into the living room, frowning so intently that Clark was seriously tempted to lean forward and kiss those damn lines. 

"Good." 

"How was your midterm?" 

"It was great. Uhm. What were you up to?" 

"Nothing. I was just about to get some dinner," the end of his sentence hanging-off like an invitation. Of sorts. 

Somehow or other, they ended up, stuffed full of pizza, on the couch watching the Monster Garage team tear into a '76 Torino. But instead of their usual careless sprawl that mostly involved getting into each other's space with glee, they both kept to their side of the couch, awkwardly edging away when they crossed that imaginary line. 

And every time Clark glanced over at Lex, he heard that same voice urging him on, _Just slide forward, just a foot_. _Come on, Clark, you know you want to_. Good God, he wanted to, but instead he just turned back to the TV. 

The craziest thing was that he could feel the tension radiating out in _waves_ from Lex, but he had to let Lex make the first move. He knew Lex better than he knew himself, and this _had_ to be Lex's decision. No two ways about it. 

Finally, just as he was about to get up and call it a night, leave this entire business to some other night, Lex turned to him and said in an almost desperately serious voice, "Clark." 

He could hear all the different layers in just his name and as he turned to look at Lex, he could see all the misgivings, the fear, and the hope in his eyes. Without even having to give it any thought, he was encroaching into Lex's space, crowding him into the corner as he tried anxiously to convert every reassurance into expression, as if actual words would fracture the moment. 

Their bodies moved together like they had practiced it a million times. Lex's body gave beneath his, opening to accommodate him. Just that easily, their cocks were rubbing together through the layers of clothing and Clark was suddenly frantic to feel Lex against his skin. Reaching between them, he jerked Lex's zip open and shoved the pants down those slim hips, and like Lex felt his need as urgently, Clark's own pants were being undone and shoved down as quickly. 

The heat between them multiplied quickly into an almost frenzied coupling. Like it was the joining of their two bodies. A syncopated rhythm of two warring needs that eventually merged into one singular need for release. 

And when it came, Clark felt as if every single nerve of his body was on fire. The feeling of Lex's body convulsing against his, triggering every carnal and tender sensation in him all at the same time. 

Sated and tired, they stumbled to bed silently. And Clark was insanely glad when Lex moved towards him and held him tightly, his face buried in Clark's neck. 

His contentment won out almost instantaneously, and he was asleep. 

* * *

When Clark next opened his eyes, he found himself staring right into Lex's very serious face. Still half-awake and mostly working on instinct, he leaned forward and brushed a soft kiss over Lex's slack lips. Then gasped a little in surprise when Lex lurched forward and kissed him fervently. 

Many, many minutes later, Clark was flat on his back, drunk on kisses and ready to rule the world when he declared with a slur, "Come back to Smallville with me." 

Seemingly ignoring him, Lex started to kiss him again, but Clark murmured insistently against his lips. "Come back to Smallville with me for Christmas." 

_This_ got Lex's attention and he pulled back to narrow his eyes at Clark, the objections piling up behind his pale blue eyes. "Clark, I-" 

Clark very manfully resisted the urge to growl and instead leaned forward to plant his lips squarely on Lex's lips, pushing Lex until their positions were reversed and he had Lex pinned to the bed. He tilted his head and licked at Lex's soft, wet lips, until they opened up for him and Lex was kissing him back hotly, tangling their tongues together. He could feel each undulation of Lex's body beneath him, each soft sigh as their lips parted. A quick shiver running through Lex's lean body as Clark licked his way over to tongue Lex's very tempting ear. 

"Come home with me." 

Lex exhaled with loud displeasure and grabbed Clark by the hair so that they were eye to eye. "Your parents-" 

"Already know." Clark smiled sheepishly. "About us." 

Lex's jaw dropped slightly and his eyes widening in near terror. 

"Did I just lie to my parents?" Clark plastered the most innocent look he could muster on his face. 

Lex just stared right at him, looking worried and bewildered all the same time. He started to open his mouth, as if to argue with him some more. Then he just dropped his head to the pillow and laughed breathily, the tension seemingly seeping out of his body. "I must be losing my mind." 

"You must be," Clark agreed and kissed him softly. 

He'd won this round, at least. But somehow, he had the feeling that this wasn't going to be an easy ride. 

"I'm staying at the mansion and if your father so much as mentions a shotgun, I'm out of there." 

"Okay," said Clark and kissed Lex again. 

"Okay," Lex mumbled into his mouth. 

Maybe it was going to work out just fine. 


End file.
